In the provision of fuel to internal combustion engines, it is important that the fuel be as completely free of contaminants as is possible. This is especially true for modern fuel systems in which fuel injection through fine nozzles is accomplished. Usually, introductory fuel socks at the pump inlets are utilized but even more filtering is desirable. On the other hand, the use of fuel pump modules within the tank provides dimensional restraints particularly on the vertical or axial length and the radial width or diameter which make it difficult to increase the size of in-tank fuel pump modules.